onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabello II
| affiliation = Prodence Kingdom | occupation = King | epithet = "The Fighting King" }} is the King of Prodence Kingdom. He is also a fighter who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Elizabello is a large muscular man, with a thin beard and a very prominent chin. He has slicked back light-colored hair. His lower body portion, namely his legs, seem to be not in proportion to his upper body build, as there seen to be rather skinny. He wears a large crown that look like thick crosses atop a studded ring. He also has a checkered cape with furred collar. When in the arena, he wears boxing gloves. Personality Not much of his personality has been shown, but he apparently likes combat as he is known as the "Fighting King". He seems to be very proud and arrogant as he stated the formation was to protect the other gladiators from him and not the other way around. He seems to completely trust in his Royal Tactician, letting him to decide when he should throw his strongest punch. Abilities and Powers As king of his kingdom he should have full rule over it and its inhabitants. He seems to practice a sort of boxing, even saying "shi" under his breath which characterizes boxers. He is seen in both the normal and "southpaw" stance which in boxing terms would make him a switch-hitter, something very high-level and hard to master. King Punch The is Elizabello's signature technique. His punch is of exceptional strength, as he was reportedly able to make a hole in an enemy fortress' wall with a single blow. It is rumored that one of his punches could even overpower a Yonko. However, such destructive power comes with a cost, and Elizabello II needs to warm up for a whole hour before he can land such a devastating strike. As such, he requires his subordinates to guard him until he is ready, and it is a technique that can only be used once an hour due to the preparations. According to Elizabello himself, the barricade his men form was actually to act as a shield for his foes, and by taking them down would mean facing the King Punch head on. When the move was executed at the Corrida Colosseum, it's power was so immense it lit up the entire stadium with it's force, sending a powerful shock wave across the area and shattering the arena. The punch was indeed so powerful that nearly all the remaining combatants, including Bellamy and Bluegilly, were instantly defeated; only Bartolomeo remain unharmed due to his Bari Bari no Mi defense; were it not for his barrier, the punch was supposedly going to blow away the audience as well. History Dressrosa Arc Elizabello came from the Prodence Kingdom with Dagama, his royal tactician, to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi in order to get power for his country. He was assigned to Block B. Once Block B started, he, Dagama, Tank Lepanto, and several other allies planned on ganging up on Bellamy. Dagama and some other gladiators were guarding him and attacking the other opponents in the ring, so as to prevent Elizabello from wasting his trump card on weak enemies. After a while, most of the gladiators were defeated including the king tactician Dagama. Bluegilly, who was working for Dagama before betraying him, turned against the king along with the gladiators who were formerly helping the king. Bluegilly noted that there was nothing quite as weak as an exposed king and that now everything was aiming for his head. The king, however, noted that Dagama did well and that the only thing left for him to do was to throw his punch. He then said that the formation was actually to protect the other gladiators and not the other way around and then stated that there is nothing more dangerous than facing an exposed blade. While the king was preparing to throw his legendary punch, some of the spectators were recalling that the king was actually able to blow away a fortress wall with a single punch. Fearing such a dangerous punch, people started clearing out of the colosseum to avoid being hit. The king then finally initiated his punch, but before he does, Bluegilly tried to break his neck with one of his kicks. However, Bluegilly did not make it in time and the King threw his devastating punch known as "King punch". The attack not only took out Bluegilly but every other remaining gladiator in the arena. After the commentator took a look at the arena, he stated that nothing could have survived this punch and was about to declare Elizabello the winner of B block's battle royale. However, after the smoke cleared up, it turned out that Bartolomeo remained standing, having used a barrier to protect himself from the king's destructive punch. He then revealed that he ate the Bari Bari no Mi which gives him the ability to create barriers. Bartolomeo then quickly used his Barrier Crash technique to take out the king, effectively making him the winner of B Block. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Prodence Kingdom Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters